


You Think I'm Crazy (Well That's Nothing)

by louiscontroll



Series: Fifth Harmony One-Shots [3]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Coma, Death, F/F, Hospitals, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Illness, Schizophrenia, So don't read them if you don't want to know, The rest of the tags spoil the ending, Zombies, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiscontroll/pseuds/louiscontroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Two years since two of the band had left, and Dinah would like to think she’d toughened up a bit. Every night when she slept, she dreamt of the white room, with different people. Lauren was always there, but Camila never was. That was how Dinah knew it was a dream. Camila wasn’t there."<br/>***<br/>The zombie apocalypse happens and Dinah's determined to keep herself and Camila safe - that is, it she's sure everything that's happening is real. <br/>Title from "The Monster" by Eminem/Rihanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Think I'm Crazy (Well That's Nothing)

"Do you have to leave?" Dinah asked, biting her lip. "Aren’t we stronger together?"

Normani gave a little hiccup of air, like she was trying to breathe but was afraid to. “Ally and I…we want to go to New York. Maybe it’ll be safer there. More borders, you know.”

Groans rang through their ears, and Dinah knew it was now or never. The undead were coming. One way or another, they’d get here, and the three of them were not prepared. Camila and Lauren were already in the car, but Normani and Ally weren’t coming. “What if it’s overrun? What will you do then?”

"We’ll find a way." Ally grabbed Normani’s hand and rubbed her thumb along it.  _Oh._

"Are you sure?" Dinah gave a little moan, involuntarily. "One you go, you can’t come back."

"We’re sure," Normani confirmed.

"Take the other car," Dinah whispered, her long hair (she’d had no time to cut it) falling into her face. "There’s some supplies. Good luck."

"Thanks," Ally said, nodding, her small frame quivering only slightly. "You, too. Tell Camila and Lauren we’re sorry."

"Hurry up!" they heard Lauren yell through the car, and the moans of the zombies only intensified.

"You won’t say goodbye to them?" Dinah asked.

"No," Normani confirmed. "Too painful. They wouldn’t let us."

There was a short silence before Dinah finally said, “It was a pleasure. A real pleasure. I wish things could’ve gone differently.”

"So do we," Ally sighed. "Thank you, Dinah. For everything."

And then they walked away and were gone, forever. Somehow Dinah just knew they’d never see each other again.

She got in the car with Camila and Lauren, trying not to look at the former too long because she knew there would be betrayal there, and drove.

***

_"Dinah! Dinah, can you see me? Can you look at me?"_

_She opened her eyes to a room full of people in white. The room itself was white. “You’re not real,” she whispered immediately, knowing where she was. She came to this room every time she dreamt. Every…single…time…_

_"Dinah, focus on my voice." That was…Normani? "Dinah, Ally and I have got to go, okay? Please understand! We love you. Get better."_

_Dinah’s eyes fell closed again and she let the strange world go._

***

"Had that dream again?"

Dinah simply nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. Lauren was in the back, and Camila sat in the front, one hand on Dinah’s thigh. She’d never say such a thing, but the presence was comforting.

Two years since two of the band had left, and Dinah would like to think she’d toughened up a bit. Every night when she slept, she dreamt of the white room, with different people. Lauren was always there, but Camila never was. That was how Dinah knew it was a dream. Camila wasn’t there. Normani and Ally used to be there, but one they’d left in real life they’d left the white room, too. Dinah figured it was just her subconscious trying to deal with everything.

Camila nodded as well, turning back to the road. A couple zombies passed by, aiming for the car, but none of them dangerous enough for worry.

"Do you think it’ll ever go away?" Camila added after a while. They had no destination in mind; they were just driving. They did that a lot.

"No," Dinah said shortly as Camila’s fingers brushed over a scar on her thigh she’d gotten about a year ago, fighting a rival camp. That camp was all dead now, and not because of Dinah.

"What do you think it means?"

Dinah turned her head away for one second,  _one second_ , to stare at Camila (something she wished she could do more often) to say, “I wish I knew,” but she never got to finish. 

"Dinah!" Lauren screamed, piercing the air. Dinah’s head whipped back to the road to see three zombies right in front of them. She should’ve driven over them, but she swerved, and swerved too fast, as the car skidded around and one of the tires hit something and suddenly they were flipping and then Dinah lost herself. 

***

_"Stop thrashing around!" someone yelled. "What’s she doing?"_

_"It’s something in that world she’s fabricated," another voice said. "Something bad is happening."_

_"Focus on that," a new voice encouraged. Too many people were around her and Dinah knew she had to get back, get back to the car, but she was stuck here and that just made her panic even more. "Come back to us, Dinah!"_

_"You’re stronger than this." That was Lauren. Lauren. She had to get back to Lauren._

_To Camila. Camila wasn’t here. Camila was there._

_She didn’t want to be here._

_So, she wasn’t._

_***_

"Dinah! Get up! Goddammit!" Camila’s voice pulled Dinah back into consciousness and away from her reoccurring dream, which, for some reason, felt a lot more real that time. 

She was in the car, which had flipped upside down. Glass was shattered all around her head and some was in her hair, and several scratchees were on her face and up her arms. Camila was beside her, but she didn’t look seriously injured. There had been zombies. Where were the zombies?

Groans answered Dinah’s question and she slowly craned her stiff neck back to see all three zombies feasting on what was left of Lauren. They’d gotten in the back somehow, and now Lauren was beyond help. It wasn’t even Lauren anymore. 

It was painful, and it had to be quiet, but Camila and Dinah both crawled out of the broken window. They stood for a second before Dinah pulled out her gun, causing something on her arm to bleed, but caring was beyond her. “Are you okay to do it?” Camila whispered, already stepping back. 

No. She wasn’t. 

But this was life now. 

She shot each of the zombies in the head, ceasing their moans, and then looked at the bloody remnants of Lauren. 

She shot her in the head, too. 

***

_"She’s waking up more frequently now," someone said. The dream world came into vision and Dinah saw, for the first time, that she was surrounded by doctors in white coats, making notes on clipboards. "That’s a good thing."_

_The room was the same, but it felt empty at the same time. “Where’s Lauren?” she found herself saying and then widened her eyes. She’d never spoken in the white room before. That meant it was becoming real. That terrified her - what if it got so real that she never woke up? What if she was trapped here forever?_

_"Lauren had to leave," one of the doctors replied, kneeling down slowly. "She doesn’t know if she’ll be back. Dinah? Can you hear me?"_

_She was already gone._

***

"Dammit. There’s too many."

Four years since Normani and Ally left. Two years since Lauren died. And this was how they’d die. 

Trapped on the middle floor of a retail store. Shop till you drop. 

"This is all my fault," Dinah sighed, drawing out the last syllables in frustration and kicking the wall, denting her soft boots. 

"No, it’s not," Camila assured her, still leaning against the wall itself. "I let you come up here. I knew it was a bad idea."

They’d managed to block off the entrance from the stairwell, but a hoard of zombies were knocking against the block, threatening to break through at any moment. There was no escape. 

“‘S been good,” Camila added, grabbing Dinah’s hand and pulling her down beside her. “Honest. It really has.”

"It has, hasn’t it?" Dinah whispered, almost laughing. In the old days, before all this, she would’ve tickled Camila, maybe teased her for being too sentimental. Now she was a completely different person. She didn’t like who she’d become. She’d killed a lot, seen too many people killed. She wanted to keep Camila safe, but she never could. "Just never thought it would end. I didn’t wake up today planning to die."

"Yeah, but who does?" Camila chuckled. "Least we did well. Before all this hit the fan."

"Ha. Yeah. Madison Square Garden. Not many people can say that."

"Wonder what happened to it?"

"Maybe Mani and Ally found it."

"Yeah. Maybe."

The groans got closer, the barricade on its last legs. “I love you, Dinah,” Camila said, staring into Dinah’s eyes. “I don’t care if you hate who you are now. I really, really love you.”

Dinah just looked back at Camila. She wasn’t much for words anymore, so she just leaned in and kissed the girl, right on the lips.

Camila only pulled away when the zombies broke through the barricade, and then Dinah’s eyes opened to see Camila smile and then run forwards, _into_  the hoard, screaming at the top of her lungs. Dinah let out a silent scream as teeth tore into Camila’s flesh, tearing off her limbs, until the bright light left her eyes and she was just another corpse, another memory in Dinah’s mind. 

Almost too late, Dinah realized what had happened. All of the zombies were attracted to Camila, clearing the way to the stairs. Dinah could get out. 

But she didn’t. She ran towards the stairs, but she went up, running to the roof, letting the wind tear at her skin and her short hair (she’d finally chopped it off) flicker like feathers. 

The sun was going down. Dinah was alone on the roof, save for one zombie. She could still feel Camila’s soft lips against hers, and before she knew it she was standing on the edge of the roof, looking down into another hoard below, the single zombie lumbering towards her. 

She didn’t let it. 

She bent her knees and jumped. 

***

_"I don’t understand." Camila shook her head, staring at the body of her love. "You mean…Dinah’s been in a schizophrenic state for four years, and she just died?"_

_"Yes," the head doctor, Mr. Cowell, sighed. "We honestly can’t explain it. She was in a delusion, in her head, that the apocalypse had begun. She looked as if she was pulling out of it and then she just…died."_

_"You’re telling me," Camila whispered, tears pooling in her dark eyes, "That I fall into a coma. A day later, she falls into…that state. And when I wake up, she died, a day before? Is that what happened, in your professional medical opinion?"_

_"Yes," Mr. Cowell stated. "I’m so sorry. But that’s what happened."_

_He left, and Camila just held Dinah’s limp hand, wishing to feel the warmth again. She could almost feel her lips on hers, hear her laugh echo, see her soft hair fly in the wind. But the images were fading and she was losing them, just as she had four years ago._

_"I don’t understand why," she finally whispered, "But I hope you’re happy, Dinah. I hope you did the right thing, wherever you were."_

_She kissed Dinah’s hand once and then left the room, turning off the lights as she went._


End file.
